The Serpent's Heart
by WoofumsPup
Summary: Elijah has a chance encounter with a mysterious woman who may explain Gai's past. Gai x OC some Elijah x OC Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

The Serpent's Heart

* * *

><p>New Year, new story maybe…at least this is a pilot prologue. I wanted to do a story about Gai Murakumo for a little while, not gonna lie he's pretty damn hot. I found a lot of info on Gai this winter break so I thought to hell, let's make a story about Gai Murkaumo! This story takes place after VS Astray…but for some reason I didn't give them the uniforms that they have in it. Well here's a list of characters…(c) = coordinator and (n) = natural<p>

Gai Murakumo (c): Leader of the Serpent Tail

Elijah Kiel (c): Gai's wingman (a good portion of the story is told to him, if it gets passed here)

Loretta Adja (n): Only female member of the Serpent Tail

Reed Wheeler (n): Intelligence Officer and known alcoholic

Kazahana Adja(c?/n?) : Daughter of Loretta and rather adult like for her age

Kenaf Luchini (c): A freelancing informant who thinks it's fun to mess with people's lives

Lowe Guele/Gear (n): Pilot of the astray red frame and member of the Junk Guild

Kisato Yamabuki (n): Skittish and easily frightened, she's also a member of the Junk Guild

Elise "Ellie" Bennett (c): (OC) fiancée of Elijah, provides medical support and cheerfulness when needed. She's a character I had written for a different story but I thought her uplifting attitude complemented Elijah's gloominess. She will be further explained within the story.

Charlene _ (c): (OC) former lover of Gai who has passed on. She never knew her last name was aka I never found anything that fit.

* * *

><p>"It's been so long…" Gai muttered to himself. He picked up a jeweled butterfly ring in his locker. He had placed it on a chain so he could always keep it close to his heart. "How long has it been…four years?" He went over its wings thinking of better times. He opened the clasp to the chain placing it around his neck. Dropping the chain, the ring hung low on his neck. He held it close to his heart. <em>Where would we be now Charlene…if you were still here? Would we have kids? Would we have this team?<em> Gai thought as he continued to get dressed. _You were the best thing to ever happen to me but why couldn't I save you? Why? I was too weak to save you…why did you have to die? Charlene…_ his thoughts continued. He pulled the ring out from under his shirt. He looked down at again remembering the soft red lips, the emerald eyes, her gentle laugh and that beautiful smile…A smile that lit up the room, a smile that made him smile no matter the circumstances, a smile that was gone forever. Why couldn't he have been the one to die? She didn't deserve death…there was so much that she didn't get to fulfill. She wanted to get married, she wanted to have kids. He tucked the butterfly away leaving the locker room. Only Reed knew about her and he had already sworn not to say a word about her…Charlene. _Charlene, I love you_…he thought as he walked down the empty halls without her…_I love you_.

* * *

><p>"Gai," Charlene giggled. She laugh lovingly as she snuggled up to her man. She looked at him her eyes bright and happy. "What's with the scowl?"<p>

"Nothing," Gai answered. Her lips curved up in a smile as she looked up at him. His scowl dissipated into a loving smile. He kissed her lips pulling her on top of his lap.

"I love you," she cooed resting her head on his. He moved his hands to her waist motioning her to sit up.

"It's been a year," Gai said in his normal calm and collected voice.

"To this very day." She went through his hair with her hands. "You seem very happy today."

"It's been a year," he repeated. Charlene flinched withdrawing her hands from his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked skeptically.

"Of course," he answered. He laced their fingers together. "This day wouldn't be complete without an anniversary gift."

"Gai, I told you not to get me anything!" Charlene sighed. She blushed slightly fidgeting slightly. He held her hand tightly so she wouldn't escape.

"You know that I'm stubborn," Gai chuckled. "Besides you got me these glasses, I'd be a real ass if I didn't have anything for you."

"Gai," she sighed. She ran her hands through her hair shaking her head. Gai chuckled pulling her down for a kiss. He kissed her neck inhaling her sweet scent. He gently brushed his lips on her neck pulling out a small box from his pocket. He listened to Charlene groan as she leaned against him. "Gai…"

"Shhh," he whispered into her ear. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Charlene asked.

"Because I have something special for you." She kissed his jawline pulling herself closer.

"I thought it was this…" Her hands snaked up his chest unbuttoning his shirt.

"No…it's not sex," Gai interrupted. He grabbed her hands kissing the left gently.

"Do you even want to have sex? It's been two years and we haven't done anything." Charlene pouted slightly as he continued to hold on to her.

"It'll come when you least expect it." Gai pulled her down kissing her neck. He heard her let out a gentle groan. "I have something planned." He always loved hearing her cry out because of him. He continued his assault on her neck before moving down to her chest. She let out a small whimper blushing fiercely. She pushed herself away from him. He only followed after her continuing his assault on her body.

"I hope that it's not you…" Charlene purred with a seductive smile. His face unchanging he shook his head. "Men have that problem…unexpected and ALWAYS early and STOP I _don't_ need a hickey right now!"

"Now you're just being sexist. Enough of that, close your eyes." She let out a frustrated sigh closing her eyes. She leaned back with a smile. He felt his own lips curve up in a smile. Gai placed the box in her left hand closing her slender fingers around it. "Open." Opening her eyes Charlene moved off of Gai's lap and on to a nearby couch cushion. She opened her hand seeing the small red velvety box.

"Gai…this is too much…" Charlene muttered covering her mouth. He wrapped one arm around her back. He gave her quick peck on the forehead pulling her close.

"Open it…" he suggested. He took his other arm wrapping it around her waist. Opening the box she saw a butterfly ring completely encrusted with small diamonds. She covered her mouth again with a gasp. "For the beautiful butterfly in front of me, who fluttered into my life unexpectedly."

"G-Gai," she gasped.

"Here, let's put it on," Gai answered. He pulled the butterfly out of its box slipping it on to her right index finger. "What do you think?" He smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"It's…It's lovely," she said through her tears.

"There's no reason to cry," Gai chuckled. He gave her a tight squeeze.

"Thank you," she cried wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There's no reason to thank me…it's what lovers do…they make their partner happy," Gai answered kissing her lips. "I love you."

* * *

><p>"You okay Gai?" Elijah asked. He was staring out a window into the deep abyss of space. It was unlike Gai to sit there and collect his thoughts in such a way.<p>

"Yes," Gai replied. He continued his stare out the window.

"Are you sure? You always seem so depressed on this day every year," Elijah answered. Gai's eyes darted over to Elijah. The boy was asking too many questions.

"I'm fine," Gai growled.

"We're worri…" Elijah began. He was quickly shut up by a harsh glare.

"Excuse me," Gai mustered passing by Elijah. _It's been one year…since all the other years…another year…another reminder that you're not here next to me Charlene,_ Gai thought.

"Did you figure it out?" Kazahana asked approaching Elijah. In her opinion, Elijah always had an easier time with confronting Gai about things.

"No…we're no closer than last year. We can scratch being blunt off the list," Elijah sighed.

"Gai…he seems hurt," Kazahana replied.

"Hurt?" Elijah questioned.

"He's more distant and reserve. We always see him staring out windows or just spacing out…whatever happened he must have been really hurt by it," Kazahana answered. "I mean I would have never have noticed if he didn't become so depressed two weeks earlier."

"I wonder what it was," Elijah pondered.

"With how Gai is…I don't think we'll ever know," Kazahana answered.

* * *

><p>"It's your anniversary today right?" Reed asked in private. Gai had sent the rest of the team away to make preparations.<p>

"Yeah…" Gai answered.

"Damn…it's been a while." Reed sighed leaning against a desk. "Sure you just don't wanna tell them?"

"We have a new client correct?" Gai asked. He didn't feel like talking about her. He didn't have to share anything about her, that information wasn't needed for the rest of the team to do their job.

"Gai you have to let your…" Reed let out a sigh, the young man was stubborn. _Live life without regrets…never said anything about living without guilt…_ Reed thought watching Gai silently look over the information.

"What does the client want?" Gai demanded. Her memory was his and his alone, he didn't need to share her with anyone.

Reed sighed, "Some type of guard duty. They'll supply us with supplies and refueling."

"We'll accept the mission."

* * *

><p>Hope you like what I've written. I've been recovering from jaw surgery for a little while and that has slowed my writing a bit, and has clouded my judgment at times. I know this probably won't be very popular because Gai and the Serpent Tail aren't apart of the Gundam Seed timeline, but hope that the select few who do read the Astray stories enjoy it.<p>

Make sure to review!

WoofumsPup


	2. Chapter 1

The Serpent's Heart Chapter 1

* * *

><p>"Is Ellie okay? She was hit pretty hard," Reed asked. <em>A fighting ring…our ship didn't have a chance against escaping their defenses,<em> Reed thought, _and of course it would be Kenaf who would leak information to them. _Elijah noticed the man seemed more tipsy than normal having trouble sitting up.

"She was awake a few moments ago. She seems to be okay. Her head was hurting so I told her to take lay down," Elijah answered. "Where's Gai? Shouldn't he be down here?" _Ellie shouldn't have said anything, she knows better than to reason with them!_ Elijah thought looking back at her. The reddish blonde haired woman was passed out on the bed. Her freckled face was still yet conflicted. He rubbed it gently hoping that she would be okay. He didn't know anything about this, she was the medical one, she was supposed to be good at this not him. He didn't know what to do or what to suggest! He fished into his pocket for her engagement ring. He pulled out watching it twinkle in the light. Elijah sighed putting it back in his pocket.

"I don't know, it seems like they have multiple cell blocks quite the elaborate fight…ing ring," Reed answered. The cell block hat they were in was rather empty with only two or three individuals in other cells. They must have been in a temporary holding cell.

"Gai volunteered to represent our team…but, I wish I could do something," Elijah muttered. He lifted his fiancée's head resting it on a set of pillows.

"Don't have regret like Gai had with Charlene. You should be happy to be with her," Reed said the alcohol getting to him. _Reed's more drunk than normal…but I think this is the first time he's rambled on like this, especially about Gai's life_, Elijah thought.

"Charlene?" Elijah asked skeptically. "Who is Charlene?" Elijah heard movement from one of the other cells. _But Gai lives without regrets…he's said so on many occasions or at least that's what he taught me_, Elijah thought.

"Charlene…was…was," Reed began, "…Gai's lover." The older man had a glazed look in his eyes.

"Gai's lover?" Elijah repeated. That last word, lover,…it didn't seem to fit with the possessive form of Gai. Gai was the most asexual man Elijah had ever encountered. Women always showed interest in him yet he always rejected him. Elijah had question Gai about the man's sexuality which only made the older man furious.

"She was the one who actually recruited me to the Serpent Tail. What a silver tongued little fox she was," Reed chuckled. "Oh what a beauty she was."

"That can't be?!" Elijah gasped. "Gai's not capable of love!"

"It's true, Charlene and Gai were mostly inseparable. She was a beautiful woman, brown wavy hair, green eyes, the perfect hourglass figure. Her lips were always a bright red. Her breasts weren't large but a good size, she had a better ass, a NICE ass. They completed each other…Gai was more compassionate back then. She was a mobile suit pilot…and she died before you joined. Gai lost a lot that day…so you can understand his anger," Reed rambled in a drunken stupor. _Anger? What anger?_ Elijah thought.

"How did they meet?"

"They didn't say. You know how Gai feels about revealing his past," Reed replied. Elijah looked at Reed angrily, he couldn't dump this information on him and then decide to not say more.

"But!"

"All I know is that he was able to lay her to rest," Red sighed. Two men soon came and removed Reed from his cell. In the cell directly in front of Elijah's he finally noticed a woman resting at the back of her dark cell. She seemed like she was in pain.

"Who are you?" Elijah called out. It could have been Loretta.

"Who wants to know?" the voice purred back. Well it wasn't Loretta but she probably was a mercenary.

"Is your name Charlene?" Elijah asked. Didn't hurt to try even if this woman was dead maybe she knew something about this woman.

"Oh you're that kid," the woman muttered to herself. "My you've grown." Elijah watched her waiting for an answer. She was holding her side tightly.

"Do you know Gai Murakumo?!" Elijah demanded.

"Are you a member of the Serpent Tail?" Charlene asked wandering over to the front of the cell. She placed her hands through the bars. Elijah glared at her could she really be Gai's former lover? She had the brown hair and green eyes. There was a bruise on her left cheek and she was putting all of her weight on her right leg.

"Answer my question," he barked.

"We're both behind bars I really don't think you have the authority to boss me around," she said with a sinister laugh. Amused she stared at his angered face. "My, you're determined." Her laugh ceased as her face became serious. "I knew Gai in a past life." She bit her lip holding on to her side.

"So are you Charlene?!" Elijah glared at her. How dare she not come back to Gai and how dare she betray him! Yet if Gai, laid her to rest…who the hell was this woman?

"Yes…and you're Elijah Kiel, Serpent Tail 2, age 18, you currently pilot the LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Savior Gundam. You're Gai's wingman…right? Reed wasn't the only one who was good at intelligence." Charlene asked smiling at him seductively. "I'm glad that he gave you a chance."

"Are you a carbon human?" Elijah asked. It couldn't be her…could it?! She was dead…Reed said so!

"No…I'm the real deal," Charlene answered.

"Then why didn't you return?!" Elijah demanded. "If you're his lover then why didn't you go back to him?! You heard what Reed said!"

"Do you know what Gai is?" Charlene asked.

"A combat coordinator?" Elijah asked.

"Yes…and so am I," Charlene answered.

"But why aren't you…your eyes…ar-are normal," Elijah stuttered

"Gai's gonna kill me but…I'll have to start at the beginning," Charlene sighed.

"Why did you leave Gai?!" Elijah snapped.

"I'll get to that just be patient," Charlene answered.

* * *

><p>Age 17, Day: 0<p>

* * *

><p>"An alarm?" Charlene muttered in her windowless room. She was laying on the floor in her underwear and a frayed t-shirt. They had beaten her hours before and left her to recover in her cell. They covered her bruises with makeup for a ceremony she would have to participate in tomorrow. The buzzing lights flickered off and the room became pitched black. "The power's out…The door." Getting off the ground she pushed on the door trying to open it. She had been working on making the door weak for an escape for a while. Slowly the door started to move allowing the woman to slip through a narrow slit in the doorway. The ground shook with explosions as she cautiously walked down the hallway. Many of the other subjects were beating on the doors trying to get it open. She stumbled to the ground. Letting out a groan she got back to her feet turning the corner. <em>These rooms have windows<em>, Charlene thought as she continued down the hall to the exit. The block silently watched her as she ran by. Everyone in each cell had their mental conditioning completed and they were complacent with their current situations. Getting to the door she pressed her weight against it pushing it open. On the other side she encountered smoke and fire.

"Just my luck," she laughed. Hesitantly she ran down the hall being careful to avoid Earth Alliance soldiers and facility staff members. Hearing the sounds of men she quickly hid behind some rubble. Allowing the men to pass, she continued down the hall. She let out a cough as the smoke invaded her lungs. She did her best to cover her mouth so she wouldn't have to breathe in the smoke. _The hangar,_ Charlene thought taking a right turn. Her adrenaline began to rush through her body as she heard men scream as they died as shots echoed through the hall. Keeping a hand on the wall she hesitantly continued something possessing her to move forward. The screaming ceased as she approached the corner of the hallway. Her breathing became labored as she pressed herself against the wall. Her arm shaking she pressed her hand harder against her mouth as she tried to slow her breathing as she heard steps approach her. She didn't want to go back to her cell. She did not want to be in the Earth Forces anymore. But she also didn't want to die. Slowly she inched away from the corner looking for a place to hide. The steps became quicker causing Charlene to push off the wall walking away at a fast place so she wouldn't attract attention to herself. As another explosion rattle the ground Charlene once again stumbled to the floor. Turning around she was confronted with an armed soldier.

"Don't move," he growled. Breathing loudly she picked up a piece of scrap metal ready to pounce. He aimed his rifle at her head. She could barely see his eyes below his helmet.

"CC?" she asked her face stone cold. He didn't seem like one of the normal soldiers at the research facility. He seemed to be too young.

"Get up," he ordered his voice unwavering. Standing up she placed the scrap metal behind her back. "Drop it." She dropped the metal placing her hands ups. He moved closer observing her behavior cautiously. Her eyes widened as she was finally able to see his eyes beneath his helmet.

"You're…" she mumbled.

"You there," a group of soldiers barked. The armed soldier pointed his rifle at her head.

"I'll kill her," the armed soldier growled grabbing Charlene by the back of her head. He pulled her along moving towards the hangar. "Yes," he whispered into her ear. He pointed the rifle at the men as he quickly moved them away.

"I see," she muttered.

"Let her go Gai!" the soldiers barked. Gai pointed his weapon back at her head.

"You're Number 15063, Charlene?" Gai asked as he continued to pull her along.

"Yeah," she answered wrapping an arm around his waist grabbing his handgun. Pulling it out she fired upon the soldiers. _How reckless_, Gai thought doing the same.

"Come on," Gai ordered throwing a grenade at the men. She followed after him down the hallway that led to the hangar. Gai pushed her against the wall pressing his body against hers. He set off an explosion at the door. Scooping her into his arms he took her through the door.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Charlene snapped.

"Your feet will get cut…that'll slow us down," Gai answered.

"Why are you…" she muttered as he put her down. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her along with him. She was slightly dumbfounded, they had never met before and now he wanted her to come with him? What type of logic was that?!

"You were smart enough to get this far," Gai replied.

"Where are we going?" Charlene said quietly. She was utterly dumbfound, why was he helping her? It was probably for the best for them to split after this.

"There's a Moebius that we can use…the explosions have distracted most of the men to the other side of the facility," Gai answered. He pushed her into the locker room. "Get your flight suit on." She hastily put the suit on finding Gai doing the same. Once they were finished Gai grabbed her wrist again pushing her against a wall as he opened the door. Once everything was secure he pulled her with him. Getting to the Moebius he pushed her to the ladder. "Stay behind the seat." Charlene looked at him in disbelief. She really couldn't believe they were doing this.

"You're insane!" Charlene snapped.

"There they are!" a group of soldiers hollered.

"Get going! Do you want to die here?!" Gai snapped shooting at the men. She nodded quickly scrambling up the ladder ducking down into the cockpit. Gai soon joined her closing the hatch and starting up the machine. "Move." _What a rude boy_, Charlene thought as she tried to press herself even more against the back wall.

* * *

><p>"So we took off…escaping together. I never knew who he was…I thought I was an idiot for following after him," Charlene chuckled looking down at her hands. "But following him was better than staying with the Earth Forces and that facility."<p>

"Where did you go?" Elijah asked.

"He said that we were going to crash the Moebius or wait until it ran out of power. Then I really I thought he was nuts. We…we ha…HE let it run out of power and we passed out in the cockpit. We were found by an elderly couple who had a lot of money," Charlene answered. "They were on their way to Earth and they had a servant rescue us. That's how we ended up on Earth."

* * *

><p>Okay I kinda lied. THIS is the real first chapter. Last chapter was a teaserprologue. So Gai and Charlene meet! How will it proceed from here?


	3. Chapter 2

The Serpent's Heart Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Age: 17 Day: 1 (After Escape)<p>

* * *

><p>"Charlene," a voice called out to her. It kept calling out her name getting louder and louder. She opened her eyes seeing Gai sitting next to her. "Are you alright?" He was rubbing her shoulder gently.<p>

"Gai?" she mumbled sitting up. She glanced around the room. It was decorated in the finest furnishing. _Well we're dead_, Charlene thought. She had never seen anything so nice. They must have run out of oxygen and died in the Moebius. He removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Take it easy," he suggested putting a hand on her shoulder. He had this excitement in his eyes.

"What is it?" He was smiling like an idiot at her. He pulled her close placing his lips at her ear.

"We did it," he whispered. _I think I'd rather be dead_, she thought shoving him away from her. He was still smiling at her, it was so irritating! Why did she follow this man?! Why did she do that?! Why was she such an idiot?!

"You're nuts," Charlene snapped. "What you did was nuts." Gai's smile faded slightly. He hated to see anyone in pain.

"Are you alright?" Gai asked. She was leaning heavily to one side.

"I think so," Charlene said putting a hand to her head. "Gai was it?"

"Yeah," he answered. Charlene shook her head letting out a groan.

"Where…where are we?" she asked looking around the room. The young man's face became still. She must have been in tremendous pain.

"An old couple rescued us…we're on Earth," Gai replied. Charlene let out another groan holding her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"N-No," Charlene answered. She felt woozy and dizzy. She hadn't eaten in at least in a day and a half.

"What's wrong?" Gai asked. He pulled back the sheets picking her up. She let out a tiny cry wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"WHA…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she demanded her body becoming paralyzed. Her face became flushed with embarrassment.

"Don't be so loud," Gai hushed. Seconds later an elderly woman appeared.

"So she's awake now?" she asked seeing Gai and Charlene together.

"Yes," Gai answered.

"Wh-Who are you?" Charlene asked her grip tightening on Gai. He in return tightened his grip on her.

"I helped save you," the old woman answered. "My name is Kathie."

"Charlene," the young woman muttered. Her grip relaxed slightly. Gai's grip was still tight around her legs and shoulders.

"Take her to the kitchen Gai, we have some food for you," the woman ordered. Gai nodded slightly following the elderly woman through her mansion and into the kitchen. Charlene couldn't help but to gawk at the furnishings and regality of the old woman's home. She noticed that Gai was staring at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"Put me down," Charlene grumbled blushing again. She still had no idea who this boy was. He was from the same facility but she couldn't really remember seeing him around.

"You sprained your ankle," Gai answered putting her down in a chair. "You have several bruises." He sat down in the chair adjacent to her. While she was unconscious Gai had done a quick inventory of her body to see if she was injured.

"Yes," she mumbled looking away from him. They were in the same facility, he should've known. She was a terror around the facility, she was always trying to escape or just cause trouble.

"You have a mild fever," Gai said mechanically.

"I'm aware," she answered.

"You two are causing a lot of trouble," an old man grumbled. Charlene noticed Gai tense slightly. His hands disappeared from the top of the table.

"Stop it Robert, The Earth Forces are always doing searches around here," Kathie answered. "There's a base nearby." Gai tensed again. Even though the combat coordinator program was highly classified they would have to move again.

"Eat," Gai soothed to Charlene. She looked at the soup in front of her. It was steaming, it almost looked like it was simmering. He put a hand on her forearm in a bad attempt to soothe her. Charlene flinched moving her arm away from him. She looked to him only to find a blank expression on his face.

"They're dangerous," Robert snapped. "DON'T trust anyone who wears an Earth Forces uniform." Gai scowled next to Charlene.

"We're not here to cause trouble," Gai answered.

"We can leave now if you like," Charlene answered. _He's lifted me with ease twice…I'm sure we can get manage for a little while,_ Charlene thought. Gai nodded shooting a glare at the older man.

"Robert," Kathie gasped glaring at him. That old man believed in any and every conspiracy there was. Gai prepared to lift her. _She hasn't eaten much_, Gai thought watching Charlene sip the soup.

"Fine…they can stay," Robert growled leaving the room in an angered huff. Charlene looked to Gai for comfort only to receive none.

* * *

><p>"Robert and Kathie Samuelson…man they were an interesting couple. Always bickering about well anything, the top to the toilet wasn't closed, you didn't get up when you said you would, you took the car I wanted to drive…and on and on and ON. I…I was shocked at how kind Gai was, at times, even then Gai was a jackass. Then again we were partners in crime…I think we needed each other to keep ourselves calm, to keep ourselves sane. Also I think Gai thought we'd be…he'd be stronger if I stayed with him," Charlene answered rubbing her hands together. She limped across her cell sitting down at the opposite wall.<p>

"Charlene," Elijah muttered.

"As the days progressed my fever only increased. I got sick…terribly sick," Charlene said gently.

* * *

><p>Age: 17 Day: 6 (After Escape)<p>

* * *

><p>"104.3…" Kathie sighed removing a thermometer from her ear. "She needs to go to the hospital." The elderly couple allowed Gai and Charlene to stay for a week. Charlene's wellbeing had deteriorated rather quickly after the first day and Kathie thought it wasn't right to allow Gai take a sick woman into the unknown.<p>

"She'll stay here," Gai answered dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. Charlene was seemingly asleep in bed drenched in sweat. She opened her eyes slightly to see the old woman and Gai towering above her. She closed her eyes hoping that they'd just go away and let her sleep.

"Over the past few days her fever has only gotten higher. She needs to go to the hospital Gai," Kathie urged. "She's rarely awake and she's only becoming more dehydrated."

"If we go…we'll be sent back to the Earth Forces," Gai replied.

"You don't know that for certain!" the older woman snapped.

"Gai…" Charlene called out weakly, her eyes fluttering open. He was saying too much, he shouldn't have said anything about the Earth Forces.

"Shhhh," Gai soothed covering her mouth. "You have to stay quiet." She shifted her weight to her side propping herself up. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out. Gai wrapped a hand around her shoulders helping her into a better sitting position. He shushed her again rubbing her arms softly to soothe her. Kathie watched him pull Charlene close. _Such tenderness…is he in love?_ Kathie thought suspiciously.

"You don't know anything about her?" Kathie asked. Gai continued to rub her arm as she heaved heavily. Charlene's eyes darted between Gai and the old woman. She noticed a maid at the back of the room. The maid stood there awkwardly not wanting to be in there. The woman's eyes were closed and her head bowed as if she was praying.

"No," Gai replied. He continued to dab her face with a wet cloth. She shuttered trying to move away from his gentle dabbing. "I'll put her in a cool bath." He picked her up taking her to the bathroom. Laying her against the wall Gai started the water. He watched her huff weakly on the wall. "Charlene." She looked at him through weak eyes. She couldn't determine what he was thinking. "What do you want to do?"

"What?" she muttered.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" he asked placing his hand on her cheek. He fixed her head so that she'd be looking at him in the eyes. She noticed something strange in them but she chalked it up to being feverish. Yet she thought about it again, this strange look…he seemed worried or afraid. This stoic young man who wouldn't allow anyone into his heart was worried about a person he barely knew.

"No," she said above a whisper. She knew that was the right answer, and she didn't want to be the one to send them back to the Earth Forces.

"Is that what you want?" Gai asked.

"If you're worried…Let them take me…then you run," Charlene heaved. "I'm…I'm so cold." _I know it's bad to put her in to cool water if she's having chills…but I got to lower her temperature somehow,_ Gai thought. He scowled at Charlene as she blankly stared off into the distance. She noticed a maid watching from the other room. Charlene moaned stretching out her hand to the woman. The maid gasped moving out of Charlene's view. Charlene's body continued to heave up and down in an uncontrolled fashion. Gai closed the door so Charlene could have more privacy.

"Charlene…" he muttered reaching for her. Her eyes shifted to his hand as he rubbed her cheek softly.

"Run," she heaved. She looked so helpless unlike the woman he had met the day of the breakout who was bold and brazen.

"I'm not leaving you," he answered his resolve reaffirmed. "Let's get you into the bath." He unbuttoned her shirt pulling it off of her. He noticed that the Earth Forces had tattooed "Socius" down her right side. He clenched his fist angrily, how dare they do that to a human being! She wasn't a slave or livestock that needed to be branded. She was a human being who had emotions and feelings.

"…Bra…stays," she breathed grabbing his hand, "panties too…" He nodded. She noticed the anger radiating out of him. "…It's okay…what you feel. I'm okay..." He ignored her moving down to her pants tugging them off her body with some force. She grabbed his hand again shaking her head. "…Gai no, we're free…that's…that's all that matters…l-let it go." His shoulders relax as he let out a sigh. He brushed her face again giving the girl a nod. Gently he peeled her sticky body off the wall slowly lowering her into the tub. As soon as the icy water touched her she began to thrash in his arms. "NO!"

"Quiet," Gai ordered.

"That's cold! I'm already cold!" Charlene snapped as he pulled her out of the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself out of the water.

"Charlene, it's warm," Gai lied.

"No it's not," Charlene answered. He lowered her in the water getting just as much protest out of her.

"Relax Charlene," Gai ordered as she continued to thrash. "If you don't want to go to the hospital you need to relax." Gai placed her in the water slowly. She stopped thrashing shivering in the water.

"Gai," she breathed as he held her head above water. Was she really that weak? He gently poured water on her face and hair.

"Yes?" he said gently.

"Why did you take me with you?" she asked.

"Because you're another combat coordinator," Gai answered quietly. Although the old couple was seemingly friendly and helpful, he couldn't be too sure about who they really were.

"It has to be more than that," she muttered. Gai let out a little sigh closing his eyes.

"If I left you, you would have been killed. I didn't want that on my conscience. I assume you just used the distraction to escape your cell. You never had plans to escape that day. My actions shouldn't punish you," Gai answered. They sat in silence for about five minutes. Charlene couldn't stand having him watching her and dousing her hair with water. She was already cold and now her hair was wet. Yet he was beautiful…such features, such strength…she was glad that he was a combat coordinator and that she was with him, he could attack and defend her with ease. NO! No passion, this man…this _**boy**_, was nuts! He almost killed her in a Moebius, and now he's probably going to shove her head under water to "lower her temperature".

"What do you think I should do?" she asked shivering in the water.

"Whatever you think is best for you to survive," Gai answered. "A little while longer. We can give you Acetaminophen to help lower it more." He continued to pour water on her face making sure her hair was well saturated. She shivered in the water rubbing her arms.

"Okay," she answered. Minutes later he pulled her out of the water and into his arms. He then emptied the tub. He pulled a towel off the rack wrapping it around her. He rubbed it against her body before gently patting her dry. He then dried her hair. "Your clothes are wet." His body was warming and inviting unlike his voice. She couldn't help but to snuggle against him. Gai, on the other hand, didn't know what to make of this act…he sat there awkwardly allowing her to repeat this strange body wiggle against him.

"They'll dry," Gai replied wrapping the towel around her. Lifting her up he brought her back to the guest bedroom. "We'll let your hair air dry." She touched his cheek blushing gently as he laid her down. Feverishly she tried to kiss him only to be pushed away. He walked around the bedroom looking for warm clothes for her.

* * *

><p>"That was the first pass I made at him…he didn't seem to hold it against me," Charlene chuckled. "He was always very gently with me…always." She smiled at Elijah. "Who's your pretty friend?"<p>

"Ellie, she's my fiancée," Elijah replied looking back at her with a smile. He frowned still upset that she was not awake with him. Ellie knew how to stay calm in these types of situation. He rubbed her cheek gently hoping that she would open her big brown eyes and give him a tender kiss.

"Is she okay?" Charlene asked.

"Yeah she's just tired."

"That's a lie…remember I was sitting here." Charlene's voice rang like bells. "What happened?"

"When we came here…they cornered us. Ellie tried to reason with them and they hit her with the butt end of a rifle," Elijah answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Charlene said softly. "How did you meet her?"

* * *

><p>(Yes a detour about Elijah and Ellie next chapter) Read and Review please!<p>

Until Next Time,

WoofumsPup


End file.
